


Caught in a daydream

by Light679



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light679/pseuds/Light679
Summary: Leon wakes you up from a more than pleasant dream and he's all too happy to make your dreams a reality
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Caught in a daydream

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't write Leon with much dirty talk, but felt like having him be a little more vocal tonight >.< enjoy :3

_Leon's lips trailed up and down your neck, occasionally stopping to nip his teeth at your earlobe. He was particularly handsy today, running his hands up and down your sides, tracing the curves of your hips. You turned your head lazily, searching for his lips with your own. The moment they met and your tongue met his, Leon's grip on your waist tightened. You'd probably have bruises tomorrow, but not that you cared. With the way the Chairman of Galar was looking at you right now, it was clear that would probably be the least sore part of your body by the end of the day._

_You whined the moment his lips left yours, pouting at him slightly. "Hush now love," Leon scolded playfully as his lips and teeth trailed lower: down your neck, your chest as he made sure to give each nipple proper attention before moving down your stomach, over your hips until he paused, just shy of reaching your core. "That's no way to act towards someone who just wants to make you feel good, now is it?" He blew a soft stream of air at the spot between your legs, which was already all but dripping with the proof of your arousal. You tried to squirm and close your legs together to get some friction, but Leon's steady hands held them open, leaving you completely bare to him. His amber eyes glinted with mischief and he gave you a cocky smirk before diving in, his tongue lapping at you._

" _Oh,_ Le-on!" _you moaned, throwing your head back and arching your back into the touch._

"Hey love, it's time to get up, I made you some lunch," _you head his voice say, though it was completely out of context from what you were doing now._

You were gently shaken awake by the purple haired male, who looked at you, concerned for a moment. "You really must have had a late night for you to take a nap this early," he teased, brushing a strand of your mussed hair from your face. "You okay, love?" asked, his hand resting on your cheek.

"Yeah," you said quietly, blushing deeply at the dream you'd been having. The former champion noticed your reaction, his look of concern shifting quickly into a sly grin. "Maybe I should let you get back to it, must have been some dream," he teased, starting to get up from the bed jokingly. 

That's when you pounced. Instead of letting him go, you grabbed ahold of his hand, yanking him back towards the bed. You grinned as, caught off guard by your sudden movement, he didn't resist when you pushed him down onto the bed, following shortly after himself. "It went a little something like this," you say as you press your lips fiercely to his, your tongue probing swiftly into his mouth. He moaned softly against your lips, a low, languid sound that you felt more than head as you felt him grow in excitement underneath you. Your hands twisted around the purple locks of his hair. "and a little like this," you purred as you tugged his hair downwards behind his head, arching his head back to expose his tan, smooth neck. You placed light kitten licks down his jawline down to the tender spot on his neck just above his collarbone. He breathed out a soft sigh, placing his hands on your hips as you sucked gently at the spot, running your tongue and teeth over the reddened spot. 

It was your turn to take charge, to pay him back for his touches in your dream. Mirroring his own movements from in your recent reverie, your lips moved down his neck, his chest as you peeled off his shirt, down the smooth muscles of his abdomen, and tugging with your teeth at his ever so thin happy trail that he left on his lower stomach, just above his waistline just for you. "Fuck," he hissed through this teeth, his amber eyes watching your every movement as you eagerly undid the fasten and zipper of his jeans, tugging at the fabric to pull him free. 

And he was oh, so ready when you did. Leon was fully erect as you pulled his member free from his pants and boxers, wrapping your hand around the shaft. He whimpered as you leaned in to lick the full length of him from the base up to the tip that leaked the slightest bit of precum. His moans were delicious to your senses as you took him into your mouth, moving your mouth slowly up and down him. No matter how many times you'd done this before, it always took a few moments to adjust to his impressive length. 

"Your mouth feels so _good_ love," he purred as you did, picking up your pace and swirling your tongue around the tip simultaneously. Leon's hands tangled in your hair to help guide your movements, making sure not to move you too forcefully, but just enough to drive him wild. His body writhed when you fought back, slowly your pace and grazing your teeth ever so slightly as you traveled up his length, stopping just as you got to the tip. Your eyes met his as he breathed wildly in and out, catching his breath.

"Do that again," he begged, throwing his head back and running his fingers through his hair, letting you take full control. You placed your hands on his thighs, which only made him squirm more. Leon's thighs were always sensitive, but even more so when you were directly between them pleasuring him. You moved seamlessly back into what you were doing before, wrapping your lips around him and baring your teeth ever so slightly as you moved up and down. Your hands held his legs in place, keeping his hips from bucking too wildly. Switching gears, you pushed him all the way to the back of your throat, humming as you bobbed your head just slightly. 

Leon moaned and pulled out of your mouth quickly, closing a fist around your hair roughly and pulling your mouth to his. "You look so beautiful with your mouth wrapped around my cock," he growled against your lips. His hands squeezed your breasts as his hips grinded into your thigh. Soft pants escaped his lips, his breath hot in your ear. "I want you so bad love," he purred, his hands moving down to between your thighs. His deft fingers quickly found your clit over your clothing, rubbing desperately at the area. You were already so wet from your earlier dream and from how enticing Leon looked and sounded as you'd worked to please him. Leon grinned as you moaned, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of your leggings to touch your bare skin. His grin widened when he felt just how excited you were. "So wet for me already baby," he teased. His fingers, gliding up and down your folds felt so good as they used just the right amount of pressure and speed to bring you closer to the edge. Your dream had certainly done a number on you earlier, your clit already swollen and aching for the friction Leon was giving you now. Yet you still wanted more. You wanted him inside you, filling you, spilling into you. 

"Please, Leon," you begged, your thighs clenching unintentionally around his hand as you squirmed against him, hips starting to rock in time with his rhythm as he rutted against your thigh. The feeling of his hard arousal pressed against your most sensitive spots was euphoric, sending shudders of pleasure through your body. "I want you. Now."

He didn't need to be asked twice. Leon swiftly rolled the two of you over so that he hovered above you, trailing kisses down your neck as he worked desperately to peel the leggings off your body. He didn't bother removing either of your shirts, but instead remove his own pants and sank into you, moaning your name as your walls clenched against him. You also cried out in pleasure as he filled you, the base of him rubbing against you and giving you all of the sensations you craved. 

" _Fuckk,_ you feel so good love," Leon hissed as he started to thrust. He wrapped your legs around his hips, giving him even better positioning to fill you further with himself as he crashed his hips into yours. You loved the way his body fit against yours, so close together from this angle. His lips and then tongue found yours, sloppier this time as he moved inside you. His breath came out in short, ragged breaths as his tongue skirted against yours, your lips, your jawline, down your neck. The normally composed man, who almost never came lapsed, was clearly coming undone, losing himself in the sensations of your body and touch.

"Yes baby, show me how much you want me," you purred in his ear, moving your hips in time with his forceful thrusts, your own breath coming out jagged and airy, whimpering just slightly as each thrust into you filled you to the brim and made you get lost in all of your own senses over and over again.

"I want to make you feel good love," he said, pulling back just enough to meet your eyes with his amber ones, which were filled with love and lust, and more than just a little heat. "I want you to scream my name as you cum for me, to feel you break to pieces around my cock. I want to watch that beautiful face of yours as you do, and seeing that gorgeous blush all over your body. You are positively the sexiest thing I've ever seen, (Y/N), I-"

You cut him off with a kiss, pulling him back into motion against you. Once again, his hands traveled down to your clit, stroking it. His movements were sloppier than before, more desperate as he began to near his own edge as well. Leon slowed his movements, eager to make sure you finished before he did. His thumb circled your most sensitive spot as his length intensified the sensations, and his breathy moans only added to your arousal. The hand that wasn't on your clit massaged your breast, his finger occasionally rubbing over your hardened nipples. "Oh my Arceus, _Leon!"_ You cried as the sensation brought you closer to the edge, your body trembling beneath his touch.

"Yes love, cum for me, show me what a champion time you have with me" he demanded and as if on cue, you found your release, calling out his name and a series of other lewd moans as the waves of pleasure overtook you, the muscles in your groin contracting around him. "Ahh, I love to feel you come around me," he purred, burying his face in your neck as he picked up his pace slightly, moving more haphazardly than before. What had once been rhythmic and sensual was now a carnal, animalistic movement, yet still filled with a deep trust and love as he thrust deeply into you. It was only you he could let loose with like this, giving into his every sensation and desire. The thought warmed you, and you tightened your arms around him, bringing his lips to yours in a loving kiss. 

It was the tenderness of that action that was Leon's end, spilling himself into you as he let out more breathy moans and called out your name into the otherwise empty apartment. He lay there for a moment on top of you, resting himself inside of you as the two of you worked to calm your breathing and heartrates. "You're so beautiful, I love you," he murmured, gently brushing a strand of hair from your face. You lean over to kiss him, wrapping him in your arms as he shifts to lay next to you

"I love you too," You said, nestling yourself in his arms contentedly as they wrap around you protectively in a warm embrace. You stay like that for quite some time before your stomach begins to rumble. "You said you made us lunch?" You asked, remembering the entire reason Leon had woken you from your earlier dream in the first place.

Leon laughed. "I did, but it's probably a little cold now. Let's go get some lunch at the cafe," he said, reluctantly getting up as he made you an offer you simply couldn't refuse. 


End file.
